The Kenshin Collection
by Erik
Summary: This assemblage of poems is presented to the reader by an inspired yet bored mind. Of course, they all concern everyone's favorite rurouni, be he the manslayer, the wanderer, or just plain lovable...
1. Preliminary Notes

**_Preliminary Notes_**

The first few of these poems were posted as separate works until I decided to combine them all like so. Some new works have been added in addition to the first three, and hopefully, new poems will be added on a semi-frequent basis. I've heard good things in past reviews and from my friends in this little town of mine(those who know diddily-squat about _Rurouni Kenshin_), so I look forward to honest, not necessarily completely positive, reviews from those readers who've made it this far. I'm fully aware that my work isn't the best out there, so don't feel obligated to give compliments where none are due. This said, please enjoy.


	2. Hitokiri Battousai

**_Author's Notes:_** Poem #1 is written to a song from a well-known musical. I'd call it a parody, but I don't personally feel that title fits. It's the first of my Kenshin-centered poems, written after ten o'clock p.m. on a weekday, just like so many other things I've done.

* * *

**"Hitokiri Battousai"****_  
_**_By Erik_

A being of beauty,  
A heart of sword,  
A life of murdering—  
It's own reward.

Who is that standing there,  
Gold in his eye?  
The Hitokiri Battousai is here,  
So say good-bye.

Within that black abyss  
Of blood and death,  
Does his heart seek to kill  
With every breath?

Somewhere within his soul,  
He's true and kind.  
That place is where Kenshin Himura lives—  
Inside his mind.

Gentle, sweet-natured man  
Or killer still?  
Two minds conflict as one  
And always will.

And when he's pushed too far,  
And only then,  
The Hitokiri Battousai will come  
And kill again.

The passion to protect  
In him burns hot.  
I will not kill again,  
That I will not."

Though should one hurt his friends,  
I dare remind:  
The Hitokiri Battousai is there,  
In Kenshin's mind.


	3. Angel of Murder

**_Author's Notes:_** Poem #2 is also to a song from the same musical as the previous piece, "Hitokiri Battousai". If you happen to recognize them and want to put a smile on this author's face, go ahead and tell me which musical has so affected my train of thought in a review. First winner gets candy!

* * *

**"Angel of Murder"****_  
_**_By Erik_

Angel of murder, death incarnate,  
Kill with your great talent.  
Angel of murder, sweet death dealer,  
Blood is all too frequent.

Some legends speak of the cutthroat  
Hitokiri Battousai.  
With sword in hand, he was peerless.  
No one could deny.

Blood-stained Battousai, cold and distant,  
What is it he pursues?  
Angel of murder, questing for peace,  
Fighting through manslaughter.

He seeks an era of calmness,  
Killing to achieve the aim.  
On his surface, he is reserved,  
But inside is shame.

The war is gone, the sun is setting,  
Off goes the Battousai.  
Wandering angel, bloody demon,  
You shall find repentance.


	4. The Wanderer

**_Author's Notes:_** Finally, one that's _not_ to a song! As a previous reviewer noted(apologies for not remembering the name of said reader), this is in free verse, a preferred style for me. In contrast to the first two, Poem #3 depicts Kenshin as the wandering swordsman with a troubled past.

* * *

**"The Wanderer"****_  
_**_By Erik_

A lonely wanderer travels the road,  
Carrying with him more than his bag.  
The fresh wind meets the man's face  
As his journey furthers with each step.

Clothes tossed about in the air,  
His ill-maintained locks blown gracefully,  
With eyes hardened by wisdom and skill,  
The wanderer presses onward.

Inconstant as the beating wave of the sea,  
The pilgrimage goes on into numberless years.  
Without attachment to any person or place,  
The wanderer has only himself.

What force of man or god could halt his resolve?  
The wanderer's feet take him to the future  
While reminded of the darkness of a past  
Which beats on him like the wind to his face.

There is no affixing for the wanderer.  
For him, there is only the road,  
And while he may rest himself and his hard charge,  
He will never know when the wandering will begin again.


	5. The Killer of Man

**_Author's Notes:_** Poem #4 is another free verse work, returning to the "Kenshin-as-hitokiri" mindset that had been imbedded into my brain. Rest assured that I'll break from that habit soon.

* * *

**"The Killer of Man"****_  
_**_By Erik_

Is he man or demon,  
That unequaled manslayer  
With crimson locks  
And golden eyes?  
The scar-cross,  
His definition to others,  
Serves to add its deadliness  
To the visage of the manslayer.  
An angel of death,  
An executioner of the highest rank,  
Battousai the Manslayer was the best,  
The supreme swordsman.  
He who kills  
While drawing his sword,  
Battousai the Manslayer—  
The killer is a living legend.  
Though men themselves fade and die,  
Legends live on like gods.  
Such is the legacy  
Of Battousai the Manslayer.


	6. Violet Eyes

**_Author's Notes:_** Poem #5, "Violet Eyes", concerns the internal struggle between the kindly Kenshin and the bloody Battousai. I apologize for giving it a rhythm without any rhyme scheme, but it's hard to rhyme when you're writing in a Geometry class(or is it just me?).

* * *

**"Violet Eyes"****_  
_**_By Erik_

In your eyes, those violet eyes,  
I see so much of you.  
Within your heart, the urge to kill  
Battles the will to shield.

In your eyes, those violet eyes,  
Your innocence shines through.  
Inside you is a gentle man  
Who wouldn't hurt a flea.

In your eyes, those violet eyes,  
The killer rests and waits.  
The sight of blood, the smell of death  
Is what he lusts for most.

In your eyes, those violet eyes,  
The contest rages on.  
You kill no more, but in your mind,  
The Manslayer remains.


End file.
